Strawberry Cheesecake
by Olliegami
Summary: Cheesecake, surprise entrances, snogging. xD It's Harry's birthday and Draco is LATE. Pssh.


Harry frowned as he looked down at his watch for the third time in what had only been a minute according to the muggle device. He wasn't sure whether it was working properly - and would have convinced himself of that if Ron hadn't come up beside him, shaking his head with a wide grin on his lips.

"Come on, Mate. Every time I look at you, you're looking at your watch. He'll be here, Harry, he IS your boyfriend after all. He wouldn't miss your 25th Birthday for the world." He explained, nudging Harry's arm lightly with his elbow, causing Harry to grunt in reply. Sure, Ron was right. It was just that Draco wasn't the sort of person to be late for ANYTHING. Unless he had a disaster with his hair last minute. His mind started reeling stupidly; perhaps he'd been attacked by a Death Eater that had survived the last 6 years of Order raids? Or maybe he had been mugged on his way home? Anxiety began to bristle inside him, and it only got worse when Hermione trollied a large cake towards them. Harry's jaw dropped. The trolley looked pretty heavy from where he was standing, but he was a little confused as to why Hermione had brought it to show him now.

"Don't you usually have cake at the END of a birthday?" He asked with the same frown. Hermione looked across at Ron, who managed to take over. Immediately Harry knew they were plotting something - or trying to distract him. If Harry was in trouble the last thing they should be doing is distracting him. He looked across at Ron, but found that the Red Head was completely composed, which threw him off his theory.

"Well, we decided that we would do things differently this year, and we all know how much you like Strawberry Cheesecake and uh, Strawberries and Cream. So you'll be pleased to know that this year we made you a big cake with just that!" He announced. The group of friend's around him that consisted of his party guests had grouped around the cake, and Harry found his gaze searching for Draco. Hermione obviously noticed. "Don't worry about Draco! He'll be here _soon_." She said, and Harry sighed lightly as the lights dimmed and 25 candles were lit on the top of the cake. It had two tiers. The bottom tier was huge, and decorated with Strawberries and meringue, an awful lot like Strawberry pavlova.

Harry closed his eyes, and thought of something to wish for, opening his eyes and blowing out the candles like Tradition told. He gave a half smile, and looked up as the lights came back on, and Hermione gently lifted the top tier off the cake and placed it gently on the side. He was expecting her to cut it when she suddenly pointed over in front of them.

"Oh Look! Here's Draco!" She said, pointing in a direction that made sure that the cake was in Harry's line of sight. The next thing Harry knew, the top of the cake exploded, or at least it looked like it, and a tall blonde figure was stood in the middle of it, a disgusted look on his face.

"You Idiots! Who covered the cake in cream and strawberries!" He whined, wiping off some cream that had landed on his forearm, pulling a face as he looked at Harry who stood shell-shocked at Draco. The Blonde smiled, and rose an eyebrow looking down at the cake and scooping up some of the whipped cream onto a finger he plunged it between his lips, sucking seductively on the tip before pulling it out and nodding. Harry who finally managed to snap out of his shock looked up just in time to see Draco's suggestive gesture and found his eyes fixated on those lips, taking a deep breath.

A few of the guests were laughing, and Draco stepped up onto a small platform on the inside of the 'cake' and jumped out. Falling to land just in front of Harry, sighing at the mess he was in.

"Sorry I'm late, Love." He whispered, lifting his forearm and licking some cream off that too. Only he noticed the involuntary shudder that shot through Harry, who walked up to him and placed his hands firmly on Draco's hips, leaning up the few centimeters to Draco's lips and kissing him hard. Draco's eyes fell closed almost immediately and he melted into the gesture, hands finding their way around Harry's neck. It wasn't very long before tongues were heavily involved and hands were beginning to inch lower and lower. Hermione sighed heavily and threw the knife she had been using to cut the cake up with on the table.

"Seriously, Ron I don't know why we bother." She said, looking over to the couple that continued their kiss-turned make-out session by promptly collapsing in a heap on the floor, Draco managing to pin Harry beneath him. Ron was snickering though and started making use of himself by directing the guests outside where they had a buffet and marquee set up ready for Harry's birthday. Neither Redhead nor Brunette were exactly sure when the boys would cease their antics, but thankfully most of the guests had vacated the room on Ron's initial Command.

Hermione was the last one to leave the living room through the conservatory, and she closed to doors too behind her, making sure the blinds had been rolled down.

Inside the living room though, apparently both 'boys' had forgotten what day it was, or possibly whether there was anyone with them. Draco leaned up breathing heavily, before grinning down at Harry, and kneeling up, knees either side of Harry's waist.

"I'm all sticky and I need a shower... Care to join me?" He asked, getting up to stand and offering his hand to Harry, who took it and helped himself to his feet, giving a clear nod.


End file.
